Field
This disclosure relates generally to memories, and more specifically, to data retention in memories.
Related Art
With the advancement of semiconductor process technology, memory geometries become increasing smaller. Smaller memory geometries allow for development of higher capacity memories with higher densities. Data retention concerns increase with these higher capacity memories. Data retention can affect overall memory quality in areas such as yield and reliability. To address yield and reliability concerns in these higher capacity memories, error correction techniques can be employed.